Akra
'The Akra '''are a race of symbiotes created on Earth, and the main antagonists of the Hourglass Rangers. Description Akra are near-shapeless bundles of tendrils, coming in multiple colors but capable of camouflage. They are telepathic and high-energy beings, capable of transforming fuels like excess body fat into power that can be used for healing traumatic injuries or granting bursts of power. Only humans and near-humans are capable of bonding. There are three main subspecies of Akra: Red, Yellow and Blue. Red Akra are the least telepathically powerful, and tend to make everyone around them antagonistic in order to best them. Yellows are energy powerhouses and the strongest travelers, able to manipulate the spacetime continuum--or even open rifts between universes. Blue are the most telepathically strong, making everyone pity or abuse them. First Generation These were the original Akra, created as transferrable symbiotes with their own minds and wills. They typically latch on to the back of an adult Host, but can be implanted surgically and allowed to wrap around the spine. The latter operation tends to be highly dangerous and almost impossible to undo, and is thus rarer. These Akra expend significant amounts of energy repressing the wills of those around them, particularly their Hosts. Most believe that they all deserve to have everything they want, mainly because they are capable of taking it. Mind control is somewhat instinctive, and they tend to be highly emotional and dramatic. This type were originally all telepathically linked to the very first Akra, their Queen, so she could monitor their doings. Second Generation These were created by bonding Akra and Host in vitro, resulting in a humanoid with subcutaneous Akra tendrils (which would glow when their powers were in use) and a single consciousness. Many of the first members of this new breed were created by the Akra, using genetic material stolen from past Power Rangers to create physically perfect clones. Attempting to remove the Akra elements would kill the Host. Unlike first generation Akra, these do not have to repress a Host's personality, and thus have the excess energy to take on a quasi-monstrous battle form when needed. They also lack the hive mind mentality provided by a telepathic link to the Queen, and have been able to adapt to society more easily. History The Akra were created by a team of scientists led by Arianna Wilson, who intended them for medical use. However, the Akra were sentient, and their emotions developed unevenly. Upon finding out that they would serve others, they formed a shared psychic link, headed by what would later be the Akra Queen. On her signal, they rebelled, taking over the scientists and stealing an experimental spaceship. They managed to cross dimensions, and began taking over Puttyverses for their own use. Under the guidance of that same Akra, now controlling Arianna Wilson's body, the Akra developed their ship into a space station, attacking small ships and building on until they had a formidable base. Then they began dropping through time and kidnapping viable Hosts, experimenting with various species for compatibility. The Hourglass Facility was soon set up to combat the Akra, to their annoyance. However, the irritation blossomed into dread as the Hourglass Rangers systematically removed Akra from their own generated timestreams and imprisoned them. Rallying, the Akra stormed Hourglass Facility, killing, capturing and scattering the staff and Rangers. Around this point, a squad of Akra took over the city of Ironwood in the aftermath of the Z-Wave, and began trying to create a new breed of the species, one that would not be so easy to remove. The Akra Queen's twin children were the templates. By early 2005, they had perfected the procedure and their cloning technique. Known Individuals Zanna Mitchell ''See main article: Zanna Mitchell Yellow. The younger, adoptive sister of Dana and Ryan, who became the Purple Lightspeed Ranger and paired herself up with Carter. She was attacked by Una Wallace, who'd been living incognito as Dr. Fairweather, but her attempt to talk Zanna down without attacking gave Seth the time to arrive and kill her. Category:Species Category:PR Monsters Category:Thantosiet